Une lettre Un accident
by BA-VM
Summary: Veronica rentre de son stage au FBI. Son père lui donne une lettre. Que s'est-il passé pendant qu'elle n'était pas là. Incompréhension.


_Dear Veronica,_

_Si tu lis cette lettre en ce moment, cela signifie qu'il m'est arrivé quelque chose. Je veux que tu saches, ce que je ressens, ce que tu dois savoir. Et ici et maintenant tu es obligé de me lire._

_Je t'aime. Je t'ai toujours aimé et je t'aimerais toujours, quoi qu'il puisse se passer. Je suis désolé de tout ce qui s'est passé entre nous, je n'ai jamais voulu te faire de peine, crois moi, c'est la dernière chose que je souhaitais._

_J'ai eu moi aussi de la peine que l'alcool a fait disparaître mais qui était toujours là, toutefois tant que tu étais la, je pouvais la supporter. Ne plus être avec toi était dur, te voir te détacher et ne plus avoir besoin de moi m'a fait mal. Je supportais car je te voulais heureuse, j'ai moi même essayé de t'oublier, sans y arriver je le crains._

_Je sais que tu as toujours des sentiments pour moi. Je pensais que tu ne ressentais plus rien, j'ai compris que c'était le contraire quand j'ai vu ton regard ce jours là, j'ai compris que tu tenais encore à moi. Peut-être ne voulais-tu plus être avec moi, mais tu m'aimais toujours. Autant au moins que je t'aime._

_Soit forte mon amour, tout vas bien se passer, et tu sais que je serais toujours la pour toi, dans tes souvenirs, bien souvent dans des mauvais, mais aussi dans ton cœur, j'aurai toujours une place._

_Je sais que tu es Veronica Mars qui ne craint personne et qui n'a besoin de personne, du moins en apparence, tu es un marshmallow Veronica Mars. Tu as besoin des gens qui t'entours et qui t'aime, mais tu as peur qu'il t'abandonne comme tout le monde l'a toujours fait, et moi par le passé aussi. Tu fais donc face et refoule tout et te venge. Ne te venge pas de moi, j'ai peut-être cherché ce qui m'arrive, mais je n'ai jamais cherché à t'abandonné, au contraire, j'ai été là même quand tu ne le voulais pas. Mais laisse les s'approcher, tu peux faire confiance à tes amis, soit là pour eux comme ils sont la pour toi._

_Je voudrais aujourd'hui que tu fasses une chose pour moi, pardonne moi. Je ne pourrais pas être en paix si tu ne me pardonnes pas. Pour toute les fois où je t'ai fais mal, pour toute les fois ou tu m'en as voulu, pour tout, stp. _

_Je t'aime plus que tout au monde, plus que ma vie, plus que n'importe quoi. Et même si on ne peut plus être ensemble, je serais toujours là. Et oui, malgré ton obsession de contrôler les autres, de vouloir tout savoir, malgré tout ce qui nous a fait de la peine, je t'aime, je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. _

_Veronica, je te dis maintenant Au Revoir, je sais qu'on va se retrouver un jours._

_Je t'aime._

_Logan_

Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues, elle ne comprenait pas. Elle venait de rentrer de son stage, son père lui avait donné cette lettre, il lui avait dit de la lire quand elle aurait le temps au calme. Mais elle ne s'attendait pas à ça.

Elle ne pouvait supporter ça, cette lettre qu'il lui avait écrite. Bien sur qu'elle lui pardonnait, qu'elle lui pardonnait tout, mais il ne pouvait pas être parti.

Elle sortie de sa chambre, les larmes coulaient toujours. Son père était assis dans le canapé. Il la vit arrivé, il vit ses larmes, sa douleur et son incompréhension.

**- Veronica !**

… Elle ne pouvait rien dire, les larmes étaient trop forte, la douleur aussi.

**- Il y a un eu un accident. **

Il sentit une douleur en lui disant ça.

Elle cria de douleur, de peine.

**- Ce … Ce … Ce n'est pas possible !! Pas Possible !!**

Elle tomba à genou, elle regardait son père. Son regard était d'une douleur, elle ne voulait pas y croire ce n'était pas possible. Son père alla la prendre dans ses bras, il s'agenouilla, la serra contre elle. Il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre qu'être là pour elle, la prendre dans ses bras. Il lui prit la tête, la regarda dans les yeux.

**- Il n'est pas mort, il est dans le coma ma puce… Depuis 1 moi. Ses fonctions vitales sont fortement réduites.**

Elle poussa un nouveau cris de douleur. Mais dans celui-ci il y avait une pointe d'espoir. S'il n'était pas mort alors rien n'était finis. Ses larmes ne s'arrêtait pas, bien qu'elle fut consciente qu'il n'était pas mort. Elle ne pouvait supporter l'idée de le perdre, pas lui. Elle avait tellement souffert à cause de lui, malgré cette souffrance elle l'aimait toujours. Mais cette souffrance qu'elle avait aujourd'hui, de vraiment le perdre, à tout jamais était bien plus forte et bien plus douloureuse que toute les autres.

**- Chut ma puce, je suis la, calme toi. Chuuut, la.**

Elle restait contre lui, elle se sentait en sécurité. Elle sentait que lui ne partirait pas. Il restait la, il la soutenait, il l'affectionnait.

Quelqu'un frappa alors à la porte. Keith lui dit d'entrer, c'était Wallace. Lorsqu'il vit Veronica à terre avec Keith à coté d'elle, et ses larmes qui coulaient, sa douleurs, il comprit qu'elle était au courant pour Logan. Il ne savait pas quoi faire, ne savait pas comment la réconforter, elle qui était si forte d'habitude se retrouvait si vulnérable. Elle avait toujours était la, malgré parfois les apparences, elle avait une façon bien à elle de montrer son affection mais elle était toujours là. Il aida Keith à la relever et à la mettre sur canapé. Ils l'allongèrent. Wallace avait mis sa tête sur ses genou, et Keith était à sa pieds.

Ses larmes coulaient toujours, sa douleur toujours présente, sa peur toujours présente aussi.

Ils passèrent la nuit sur le canapé. Veronica ne s'endormis que vers 5h du matin. Elle s'endormis pour tombé dans ses rêves, elle revit Logan, les moments qu'ils avaient passé ensemble, tout ce qu'il avait vécu, traversé, toute leur histoires. Elle ressentit aussi son amour pour lui, elle ne pouvait se passer de lui. Elle se réveilla quelques heures plus en sursaut en pensant que Logan était là. Mais elle vit Wallace et son père sur le canapé avec elle. Elle comprit que ce qu'elle avait vécu était une réalité trop réel. Elle se leva sans bruit et alla pendre une douche.

Il fallait qu'elle le voit, il le fallait. Sa douleur était toujours là, mais elle avait fait le choix de l'enfermer. Elle allait être forte, pour elle, mais surtout pour lui. Elle l'aimait plus que tout, elle ne pouvais pas le perdre, c'était un choix, une décision qu'elle avait prise.

Wallace et Keith se réveillèrent en entendant le bruit de la douche. Ils se regardèrent, chacun se demandant comment est-ce qu'elle allait, est-ce qu'elle tenait le cou. Mais aucun n'avait de réponse, il fallait attendre. Keith regarda Wallace.

**- Il faut que tu t'occupes d'elle aujourd'hui, il faut que j'aille travailler, je veux que tu veilles sur elle, que tu ne la lâches sous aucuns prétextes.**

**- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça, je m'inquiète autant que vous pour elle. **

**- Très bien, je te fais confiance. Je vous appellerai dans la journée.**

Il fit le petit déjeuner, attendit que Veronica soit habillé.

**- Je vais aller le voir !**

**- Je sais ma puce, prends ton petit déjeuner. Tu iras avec Wallace.**

**- Je n'ai pas faim papa.**

**- Je sais mais mange stp. Il faut que tu prennes des forces ma puce, c'est une épreuve difficile. Je dois y aller. Wallace vérifie qu'elle mange. Tu vas tenir le coup ?!**

**- Oui papa, Wallace est là, tout ira bien, vas-y au travail. **

Keith embrassa sa fille, la serra fort dans ses bras et parti.

Elle mangea ce qu'elle pu manger, se prépara et partie avec Wallace. Ils passèrent d'abord chez Wallace pour qu'il se change lui aussi. Sa mère vint serrer fort Veronica dans ses bras, sans dire un mot car qu'elle savait qu'aucun mot de pouvait rien faire.

**- Merci Mrs Fennel.**

Ils repartirent ensuite en direction l'hôpital de Neptune.

Veronica tremblait en arrivant, qu'allait-il se passer, elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Mais elle ne le montrait pas, Wallace ne devait pas savoir.

**- Viens Veronica, sa chambre est par là.**

**- Tu… Tu as été le voir déjà ? Tu le savais ?**

**- Je suis désolé Veronica, ton père voulait que tu lises cette lettre qu'il t'avait laissé, et je ne devais pas te dire.**

**- Ce n'est pas grave.**

Elle avait peur, peur de ce qu'elle allait voir.

Ils arrivèrent devant sa chambre.

**- Je vais te laisser y aller seule Veronica.**

**- Merci Wallace.**

Elle était devant la porte, il fallait qu'elle rentre, il le fallait, mais c'était si dur, si dur. Elle s'évanouis avant d'avoir pu toucher la porte. Wallace la rattrapa de justesse. Il la porta et la posa sur un fauteuil dans la chambre de Logan. Lorsqu'il vit qu'elle reprenait connaissance il parti pour la laisser seule avec lui.

Veronica ne comprenait pas ce qu'il s'était passé. Elle ouvrit doucement les yeux, reconnu une chambre d'hopital, elle se rappela, elle se rappela sa douleur. Elle vit alors Logan. Il ne bougeait pas, il était étendu sur le lit avec toute sorte d'appareil autour de lui. Il avait si paisible, si calme. Il semblait juste dormir, tout simplement.

Elle se leva, se mis à coté de lui.

**- Pas de blague aujourd'hui, pas de sarcasme, rien du tout.**

Elle voulait qu'il réponde, elle le voulait tellement. Même si cela avait été un blague.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

**- Veronica, est-ce que ça va ?**

**- Oui.**

Elle ne regarda pas Wallace. Mais il vit qu'elle n'allait pas bien, elle avait peur, vraiment peur. Wallace sortie de la chambre pour la laisser avec lui.

Elle ne pouvait rien lui dire, elle n'y arrivait pas. S'il ne la regardait pas elle ne pouvait pas. Elle le regarda. Elle resta la pendant plus d'1h avant que le médecin d'arrive.

Il lui expliqua le cas de Logan, tout ce qu'elle retint et qu'il avait peu de chance de se reveiller, il était dans un coma très profond. Seul sa volonté pouvait l'en sortir. Pour ça il avait besoin d'aide. Le docteur lui dis qu'il avait besoin de son aide à elle, il fallait que Veronica soit la pour lui, lui parle. Elle hochait la tête à tout ce qu'il disait.

Elle se rassis à coté de lui, mais elle était toujours incapable de lui parler, de lui dire ce qu'elle ressentait. Elle passa l'après-midi à coté de lui, à lui tenir la main, à lui carresser la tête, mais toujours sans lui parler. Ca lui était impossible, elle ne pouvait pas.

Le soir elle reparti avec Wallace, elle ne dit aucun mot. En arrivant chez elle son père était déjà là. Il la vit désemparé mais au moins elle l'avait vu. Elle lui demanda si ça allait, elle hocha la tête et partie dans sa chambre.

**- Elle la vu Wallace ?**

**- Oui, mais elle ne m'a pas parlé depuis qu'elle est ressortis, je crois qu'elle ne lui a pas parlé. Elle ne va pas bien Mr Mars, pas bien du tout.**

**- Il lui faut du temps, autant de temps qu'il faudra. **

Ils entendirent la musique venir de sa chambre.

**- Il faut qu'elle digère. Merci Wallace d'avoir passé la journée avec elle.**

**- Pas de problème Mr Mars, rappelé moi si vous avez de quoi que se soit.**

Veronica dans chambre avait mis la musique et s'était couché. Les larmes revenaient. Mais elle ne pouvait pas les laisser passer, elle ne devait pas craquer. Elle devait être forte. Elle se leva alors, sortie de sa chambre et alla voir son père.

Sans même qu'elle pose de question il savait ce qu'elle voulait.

**- Ils ont arrêté un jeune homme, un certain membre d'une organisation. The Castle. **

Veronica se souvint alors d'avant les vacances quand Logan s'était battu avec lui. Elle comprit alors que ce qu'il avait dit était vrai. « Tu vas mourir »

Keith continuait de parler.

**- Mais personne n'a rien fait contre cette organisation. Personne ne sait ce qui s'est vraiment passé. **

Sur ces mots elle repartit dans sa chambre. Elle retourna dans son lit. Elle s'endormis vite. Elle retrouva Logan dans ses rêves comme la veille. Elle pleurait dans son sommeil. Son corps en avait besoin, il avait besoin de se libéré de tout ce qu'elle avait en elle.

1 moi après Logan était toujours dans le coma. Veronica venait le voir tout les jours. Mais elle n'avait toujours pas parlé. Elle ne parlait plus. Ni à son père, ni à Wallace, ni à Logan qui était celui qui en avait le plus besoin. Elle passait ses journées à l'hopital à le regarder, à le touché, tout simplement à l'aimer.

Oui, elle l'aimait, de toute son ame, de tout corps, de tout son être. Elle ne pouvait vivre sans lui. Il ne pouvait la laisser seule, elle avait besoin de lui. Et bien qu'elle n'avait jamais montré cela, elle le ressentait aujourd'hui, elle avait besoin de lui. De son corps, de sa voix, de ses mains, de sa présence. Il était tout.

Un jours qu'elle venait le voir comme les autres jours. Elle était assise à le regarder quand la machine émis des bip bip de plus en plus inquiétant. Elle sonné vivement l'infirmière qui arriva aussi vite qu'elle pu. Dès qu'elle arriva elle appela le docteur. Tout s'agitait autour d'elle. Que se passait-il ?

Le docteur arriva.

**- Mademoiselle, vous devez sortir. On s'occupe de lui.**

**- Non !!! Je reste avec lui, il a besoin de moi.**

**- Nous n'avons pas le temps pour vos plaintes. **

Elle était plus déterminé que jamais à rester.

**- Très bien, resté mais écartez vous alors !**

Elle s'exécuta et les vie essayait de lui redonné vie, pendant plus d'1h ils restèrent là, à essayer de le réanimé en vain. Ils arrêtèrent. Veronica se jetta sur Logan.

**- Nooon Non Logan ! Tu ne peux pas me faire ça. J'ai tant besoin de toi, tu ne peux pas partir comme ça et me laisser seule. Tu es tout pour moi et tu le sais.**

Elle pleurait en même temps qu'elle disait ça.

**- Logan !! Ne pars pas, reste avec moi !! Je te pardonne tout, je t'ai déjà tout pardonné, mais tu ne peux pas me laisser comme ça, je te l'interdis. Je ne pourrais pas vivre si tu n'est plus là. Logan tu n'as pas le droit !! Non, tu n'as pas le droit !!**

**- Mademoiselle S'il vous plait.**

Elle se dégaga vivement.

**- Logan, Je t'aime ! Plus que tout au monde Je t'aime et je ne peux vivre sans toi. Tu ne peux pas partir comme ça. Je t'aime !!**

Elle hurla en pleurant ces derniers mots.

Tout à coup la machine émis un pib. Les médecins retournèrent auprès de Logan.

**- Il est vivant. Mon dieu ! Infirmières !!**

Tout le monde s'afférait à nouveau autour de Logan. Veronica sorti alors de la chambre, elle n'avais pas entendu les dernières paroles du médecin. Elle s'effondra à coté de la porte.

_Non Logan, comment as-tu pu me laisser là comme ça. J'ai besoin de toi Logan, je ne peux vivre sans toi. Je t'aime tant. Pourquoi me fais-tu ça hein ? Pourquoi ?!!!_

Elle pleurait, elle tremblait, elle ne se sentait pas bien.

Une infirmière vint alors la voir.

**- Mademoiselle, c'est bon, il est stabilisé, il s'est réveillé, mais il est un peu dans les vapes. Il vous demande.**

Veronica ne comprit pas. Elle regarda l'infirmière avec une incompréhension total. L'infirmière l'aida à se levé.

**- Allez-y, il vous demande. Mais pas trop longtemps hein !**

Elle entra dans la chambre. Elle le vit, il avait les yeux ouverts, il essayait de sourire.

Veronica accouru.

**- Tu as pleuré Veronica, est-ce que ça va ?**

Elle se jetta sur lui.

**- Doucement, doucement.**

**- Je t'aime tellement Logan, je ne veux pas que tu partes, tu ne peux pas me laisser, j'ai besoin de toi !!**

**- Je sais Veronica. Je n'allais pas te laisser sans te dire au revoir.**

Il lui carressa la joue. Elle l'embrassa tendrement.

**- Tu ne partiras plus maintenant, tu ne me laissera plus !!**

**- Veronica, je suis désolé.**

**- Non Logan, tu sais je te pardonne tout, j'espère que toi aussi, pour tout le mal qu'on s'est fait, mais maintenant tout ira bien !!**

**- Je ne t'en ai jamais voulu. Je t'aime toi Veronica Mars, même tes défauts je les aimes.**

**- Ho Logan !! **

**- Il fallait que je te dise au revoir. **

Il lui caressa la joue, les larmes de Veronica remontait.

**- Je t'aime Logan, ne me laisse pas !!**

**- Je suis désolé Veronica. **

** Je t'aime.**

Il dit ces derniers mots dans un souffle. Et la machine refis un bip.

Veronica hurla puis s'effondra et s'évanouis.

Les médecins revinrent et réessayèrent de le réanimé mais en vain.

Veronica se réveilla, son père, Wallace et Mac était à coté d'elle. Elle eu du mal à se rappeler ce qu'elle faisait là. Puis les souvenirs revinrent. Elle regarda alors son père et ses amis et comprit. Elle hurla que ce n'était pas possible. Non, Logan n'avait pas pu lui faire. Elle pleura, hurla, se débattis lorsqu'ils essayèrent de la calmer. Non, elle refusait ça.

3 jours plus tard elle se leva, elle devait le faire, pour elle et pour lui. Elle prit une douche, s'habilla et sortie de sa chambre. Son père était là, il était prêt. Il la prit dans ses bras, l'embrassa et ils partirent ensemble. La maison était à présent pleine de cartons.

Ils arrivèrent. Beaucoup de gens étaient déjà présent. Ils s'assirent au premier rang et écoutèrent la cérémonie.

C'était à elle de prendre la parole c'était la fin, elle était la dernière. Elle se levé et alla se mettre à coté du cercueil, elle lui parlait.

_**Logan. **_

_**Rien ne pourrait exprimer ce que je ressens. **_

_**Avant la mort de Lilly tu étais mon meilleur ami. Puis nous nous sommes éloigné et même détesté. Enfin nous sommes devenu plus proche que jamais. Nous avons eu des hauts et des bas. Mais nous avions toujours cette attirance que nous ne pouvions contrôler. **_

_**Je suis ici pour te rendre hommage. Mais je ne peux m'empêcher de t'en vouloir. Tu m'as laissé. Je suis a présent seule, et tu n'es plus là. **_

_**J'aurais du te dire ce que je ressentais pour toi bien plus tôt. Tu es mon homme Logan, et tu le sera toujours. Tu comptes pour moi à un point que tu ne peux imaginé. J'ai tant eu besoin de toi sans pouvoir te le dire, à présent je te le dis mais tu n'es plus là.**_

_**Tu es devenu un Jackass, mais je t'aimais. Et je t'aimerais toujours. Comme tu me l'as écrit, tu sera toujours dans mon cœur, quoi qu'il arrive et quoi qu'il se passe.**_

_**J'ai tant besoin de toi aujourd'hui, je n'arrive pas à croire que tu sois là dans cet état. Et plus que de t'en vouloir je m'en veux à moi. Tout est ma faute. **_

_**Mais ici tout le monde doit savoir quel homme tu étais. En plus d'être mon homme, tu étais un homme présent pour ceux que tu aimais, toujours là pour les défendre, mais aussi toujours là pour les aimer. Personne ne peut te remplacer, tu es trop unique pour ça Logan. Il faut que tu reviennes.**_

_**Je ne peux pas me faire à ta disparition. Que puis-je te dire Logan, tu sais déjà tout ce que je pense et ce que je ressens.**_

_**Tu es revenu juste pour me au revoir, pour me dire que tu m'aimes. Je suis ici pour faire la même chose. Je fais mon deuil.**_

_**Je t'aime Logan.**_

Elle pleurait. Elle attendit la fin de la cérémonie. Elle fit un dernier au revoir à ses amis puis partie avec son père. L'appartement était vide à présent. Elle devait partir loin de Neptune.


End file.
